comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil
Matthew (Matt) Murdock works for the office of Nelson & Murdock as a defense attorney. He and his partner and longtime friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, focus primarily on the downtrodden, taking clients that have hopeless odds against them to prove they are innocent. They have a reputation for taking the hard luck cases and winning despite the odds. Matt takes only those cases that protect and represent the innocent and primarily those 'common men' of limited means. Daredevil or ol' Hornhead, is a defender of the innocent although sometimes seen as a vigilante. Clad in his devil-like suit, he strikes fear into those who do harm to those under his protection. He focuses on the Hell's Kitchen area of New York and guards against the typical gangs, thugs, drug dealers, murderers and usual criminals. He also goes head to head with various Super-villains as he guards the city. His fearless, no-holds-barred attitude has given him the reputation and the title of 'The Man Without Fear'. Background Matthew Michael Murdock was born and raised in New York City. More specifically in a gritty, crime-ridden area known as Hell's Kitchen. His father was a boxer named Jack Murdock, who raised him as a single parent by winning prize money in fights. When he wasn't fighting, Jack was very active in raising Matt and taught him the difference between right and wrong as well as how to stand up for himself. At a young age, Matt was learning to fight both from watching his father work as well as his father training him a little here and there. His father also instilled in him the importance of a good education so Matt wouldn't have to get beat up to support himself and could instead get a good job and make something of himself. As a child, Matt studied hard during the day and trained to fight by night. Things changed, however, when he was in middle school. While walking home from school, he saw a man crossing the street when a huge truck was speeding by. Matt was able to push the man to safety, but the truck swerved to miss the two and overturned, spilling a radioactive substance all over the street and subsequently all over young Matt Murdock. The accident blinded Matt and ultimately changed his life forever. Even though he could no longer see, the substance that blinded him did grant him a sort of 'radar' visibility and managed to enhance his other senses. As a result, he resumed his studies with the assistance of his father and things went back to 'normal' and he ultimately goes on to attend law school. Just before graduation, he attends one of his father's fights. Some gangsters demanded that his father throw the fight, as they had a huge sum of money riding on the opponent. When Jack refused to throw the fight and went on to win, the gansters murdered him. After the murder of his father, the corruption plot surrounding the fight was uncovered but the justice system failed to do anything. Enraged by the failures of the system, Matt decided to take matters into his own hands. He created a secret identity called Daredevil with a dark red costume and, using his 'radar' vision and his heightened senses, he took the fight to the criminals. He was able to bring the people responsible for his father's death to justice, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to make sure what happened to him and his father never happened to anyone else. He could use his abilities to protect the citizens of Hell's Kitchen. The poor and the unfortunate who couldn't protect themselves. Once he finished law school, he opened a law firm and began to represent legally the same people he chose to protect as the Daredevil. Personality Matt Murdock has two sides. One is the brilliant but financially struggling lawyer. A well-manicured, charming, charitable, and witty man of the law who provides his services to those who are not able to provide themselves with proper representation in a court of law, Matt present himself as a completely put-together lawyer with his own practice and a small circle of friends. He demonstrates that people with a disability are able to achieve. The other side is the man without fear. The devil of hell's kitchen. A capable fighter who is hell-bent on protecting the downtrodden of Hell's Kitchen. Matt is willing to put himself in harm's way to defend those in danger. His existence is a constant internal struggle to battle his demons. Fear of failure, of solitude, of letting people down. The complete opposite of his public persona, Daredevil is prone to risk-taking and spontaneous behavior that lands him in dangerous situations. Logs First Player *2011-12-15 - Klaws and Screams - Klaw sets an ambush for Daredevil using innocents and a big bonfire in the middle of downtown, and the two go at it. Second Player *2014-02-10 - Driving Pepper to Drink - Peter might have the scoop of the century, but risks disembowlment by a redheaded russian superspy if he does *2014-02-17 - Books on Break - Peter Parker and Matt Murdock talk about law, the election, Jameson, and everything while at the library. *2014-02-24 - Monkeys on a Train - A normal day in the life of New York as the cowboy Vigilante saves a train, has pizza with Starfire, and then we segue over to Daredevil fighting alongside Hit Monkey to save his partner Foggy Nelson from the Hand. *2014-04-16 - Mark on the Devil - Bored, Bullseye puts a mark on Daredevil and the two reunite for a brawl that has it all. Can he hit the target and cut out the devil in the miserable Hell's Kitchen Night? Third Player *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken